The present invention relates to compressor systems, and more particularly to a compressor system utilizing a lead compressor and at least one lag compressor.
In some applications, it is more efficient to use two or more smaller compressors rather than one large compressor. Generally, a system controller controls the output of the various compressors in the system by controlling the output of each compressor.